1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an engine, and more particularly, to a structure of an engine, which is installed at an engine of a vehicle to improve an noise, vibration, harshness (NVH) of the engine and reduce a weight of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a balance shaft module is provided in an engine in order to reduce vibration due to reciprocal motion of a piston.
Installation of additional devices to prevent vibration, noise, and the like, which are generated in the engine, from being transmitted to a vehicle causes increases in cost and weight, and fuel consumption may be increased due to a loss of friction, or the like.
Recently, environmental pollution has predominantly become a problem, which has resulted in tendencies to downsize the engine and reduce a weight of the engine, and therefore a structure of the engine, which reduces vibration and noise of the engine without adding separate devices, is required.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.